Call of Duty: World Offensive
Call of Duty: World Offensive is the latest entry into the Call of Duty franchise. Due to delays in the three-year development cycle following the controversies surrounding Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, Australian-based developer Southern Spirit Games was contracted to develop the game alongside Raven Software within Eighteen Months. The game takes place in a Near Future/Modern Setting, which was the only stipulation put forward by Activision in order to meet player demands. Gameplay Gameplay for this title takes place primarily from a first-person perspective. World offensive retains the "Boots-on-the-ground" movement from previous titles, though the combat slide from Call of Duty: Ghosts also returns. Improvements to the Hit detection system were implemented in this title. Predictive Recoil makes a return to the series in this title. The game expands upon the integration of joint progression that was initially introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops III with certain costumes, reticles, camos and even weapons requiring players to play all three modes (For example, the HK 433 can only be unlocked by completing the campaign while the M1897 "Trench Gun" can only be unlocked by progressing Zombies.) Campaign Campaign returns in this title. Similar to Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Players may freely customize their protagonist and load-out before a mission, though each mission does come with a recommended default load-out available to the player. Unlike Black Ops III, players may once again freely pick up weapons and ammunition from fallen enemies. The campaign features multiple routes to advance through levels and gunfights as well as the return of Private Co-operative play, online and split-screen. Completing the campaign on any difficulty unlocks the HK 433 Assault Rifle for use in all modes. Setting The Game is set in the year 2022. Following increased tensions between the Global Superpowers (America, China and Russia) as well as the emergence of India as a Superpower, an American-backed movement within the United Nations leads to a resolution to bring greater cohesion between the various nations of the world, spearheaded by the creation of the Global Defense Force (GDF for Short) and the reduction of domestic military power around the globe. However several nations, led by China, refuse to give up their autonomy and leave the UN, forming the Eastern Coalition with its own military, the Eastern Defense Initiative. Multiplayer Multiplayer remains a focus for World Offensive. Divisions and Specialists are confirmed not to return in this title. The "Pick 10" and Divisions systems have been replaced with a system akin to the one present in Black Ops 1 and Modern Warfares 2 and 3, though Scorestreaks are retained, as opposed to Killstreaks, and are assigned on a Class-by-class basis. Activision confirmed that Supply Drops will not make a return and that the traditional "Season Pass" has been replaced with a "Premium Pass"; those who purchase the pass instantly unlock any post-launch weapons and gain two weeks early access to DLC maps before they are released for free. When creating a class, players pick a primary and secondary weapon as well as a Lethal and Tactical piece of equipment as well as three perks. Primary weapons may have up to three attachments while secondary weapons may have a single attachment. Players may also assign a re-worked "Wild Card" that provides an additional bonus to their class, but always with a downside. For example, the Warlord Wildcard allows a player to take a Primary Weapon in their Secondary Weapon slot, but reduces the number of attachments available to each weapon by one. Prestige Weapons also return, though are reworked into their individual classifications and require a Prestige Token to unlock. However, all of these weapons are automatically unlocked once Master Prestige is reached. Melee Weapons function identically to Modern Warfare: Remastered, being able to be manually equipped for faster usage by holding the switch weapon button. Orders and Contracts return from Call of Duty: WWII, though are renamed into "Contracts" and "Bounties" with the new contracts taking the place of daily and weekly orders whilst bounties take the place of the contracts, being purchasable with Requisition Credits and having a time limit to complete them. Requisition Credits take the place of Armory Credits and are used to either purchase Bounties or Cosmetics, whether they be Weapon Camos, Reticles, Calling Cards, Customisation Options or Emblems. Post-launch weapons can be unlocked for free by purchasing a bounty for 5000 Requisition Credits and then completing the bounty. Requisition Credits are earned by logging in daily, completing Multiplayer and Zombies matches, completing challenges and leveling up. CoD Points return and can be used to purchase weapons without the need to complete a bounty or to purchase any cosmetics. Certain "Premium" Cosmetics can only be acquired with CoD Points. Private Matches have been reworked to track and allow Multiplayer progression, but no bonus XP Multipliers can be used and XP earned (except challenges) is capped at 5000/match. Furthermore, Requisitions Points are not earned in Private Matches except via leveling up and completing challenges. Returning Modes * Team Deathmatch * Domination * Free for all * Hardpoint * Kill Confirmed * Search and Destroy * Capture the Flag Party Modes * Gun Game * Infected * Prop Hunt * Hordepoint Maps Seasonal Events Zombies Zombies mode returns in this title. Unlike Treyarch's signature Zombies mode, this mode make little to no attempt at humor, instead favoring a darker, horror-themed atmosphere and approach (With the exception of some of the Wonder Weapons). Loading screens take the form of mission briefings that give the players their overall goal for the map or the player may watch a cinematic intro in order to catch them up in terms of story. Barrier Building returns, allowing players to slow the onset of the Zombies, but has been reworked so that a player can only carry up to ten planks to reinforce/repair entries and they must find more, as hidden or dropped power-ups, though Max Ammo Power-ups restore Five Planks. Similar to Call of Duty: WWII, Players may nominate to spawn with a different weapon though these are limited to the selection of Pistols within the game. Completing the main Easter Egg of a map unlocks a Survival version of the map, which takes place in a smaller section of the map. Suviving a total of 500 Waves, or completing any Boss Battle, unlocks both the M1897 "Trench Gun" and Male and Female Zombies skins for Multiplayer. Main Characters John August: A CIA Special Operations Division Operative attempting to bring down the syndicate. He acts as the de-facto leader of the main four survivors. He is serious and focused, always trying to push his teammates towards either escape of completing their goal. Dasha Volinkov: The secretary to a Russian Ambassador. Despite having a background in security, Dasha has never had to kill anyone in her life. Despite her "frosty" exterior, Dasha is also the most encouraging of the survivors. Zhang: A PLA soldier, whose unit was deployed (and wiped out) to contain the Zombie threat in Hong Kong. He is stern, straightforward and always pushes his team to keep fighting. Connor: An Australian tourist caught up in the Hong Kong outbreak (which brings the team together), ultimately culminating in the death of his girlfriend. Despite no Defense, Law or Security training, he stands alongside his new team with equal resolution. Is the playable character during the prologue. Frequently lampshades his continued presence among the group. Story Set in the year 2022, separate of the Campaign. An underground terrorist network known as the Syndicate has stolen Chinese Genetic Therapy and "Wonder Weapon" research and weaponized it to create a new type of soldier, one that does not fear or show mercy. Preparing to devastate both the Eastern Coalition and the fractured United Nations, the Syndicate unleashes this weapon, this Army of the Dead, around the globe. Maps Prologue The Prologue takes place in a Hong Kong hotel. Connor is talking to his girlfriend whilst standing in the elevator when he overhears Zombies breaking into the lobby. Suddenly, the elevator shakes violently before dropping down several floors. Connor awakens to find himself in a dimly lit hallway, the hotel music growing distorted and crackly. He manages to stand and walk down the hallway towards what appears to be a solider of the PLA. However, it is revealed that the soldier has turned into a Zombie which then tries to kill him, though Connor is able to hold it off long enough to steal its combat knife and kill it. He then makes his way to the lobby, killing two more zombies along the way to find the zombies attempting to break through makeshift barricades...and the broken and torn body of his girlfriend. Taking her favorite necklace and wrapping it around his wrist, Connor vows to survive for her and must survive long enough to gather enough energy to open the main door of the hotel (1250). After this, he escapes and finds his way to the other three survivors. The First Fall The first main map of the game, being one of two main maps released at launch. This map is set in the streets in and around the harbor of Hong Kong. Is technically three maps, as the Prologue is considered part of The First Fall. The primary Easter Egg of this map involves aiding various unseen survivors evacuate to the Hong Kong Harbor with the assistance of an unnamed Ship Captain, culminating in a final battle against the Grotesque Fleshhunter, a large wolf-like zombie with several tentacles attached to it, which is eventually destroyed with the assistance of the PLA via attaching several targeting beacons to the Fleshhunter (when it is stunned from sustained damage) to guide Air-Surface Missiles towards the beast. This map contains three Wonder Weapons; a Tesla Rifle that is assembled as part of the main Easter Egg, A Chinese Laser Rifle and Chao's Revenge, an electrified cleaver assembled during the second half of the main Easter Egg. Completing this map unlocks Death's Foyer as a Survival Map, which contains the Upstairs and Downstairs part of the Prologue's Lobby Area. Containment A Bonus map available at launch. Rather than follow the main four protagonists, it follows a group of unnamed GDF Soldiers in the streets of Seattle, fighting off the hordes of Zombies. The players are guided through a simple Easter Egg to rescue civilians as they make their way to a Hospital. Once they have gained access to the hospital via signalling for an airstrike, they are confronted with another Fleshhunter, though this one is easier to subdue, able to be killed via regular gunfire. Once this creature is slain, the soldiers must survive an addition three waves before heading to an extraction site and surviving until they can escape. Completing this map unlocks the Containment Survival Match, which is built around a Burger shop and Gas Station on opposite sides of a road. Sanity The Second main map of game, released at launch being set after the event of The First Fall. The map takes place in an abandoned Sanatorium with a bunker complex beneath it. The main Easter Egg of this map involves first opening the bunker and then opening the inner research lab before calling in a GDF Airstrike to level the place, but not before a confrontation with The Doctor, a highly augmented Zombie Doctor who helped create a variety of Monsters, including the Fleshhunter. The previous Wonder Weapons, except Chao's Revenge, return alongside two new Wonder Weapons; The Surgeon, a Polish Sabre modified into a Chainsaw-esque weapon, and the Shredder, a large gun that launches Circular Saw Blades. The new weapons are constructed in the map, whilst the returning Wonder Weapons are obtained via the Mystery Box. Completing the main Easter Egg unlocks Hell's Hospital, which is a survival map built around the up and downstairs sections of the Sanatoriums main hall. Shooting Stars A bonus map included as a pre-order bonus, though made free after a month. This map is set in Hollywood, California, in a two story family home and the nearby streets and a park. Unlike the other maps, this map focuses on separate group of people, those people being Cheerleader Samantha (Sam for short), her friend Lisa, her beauty queen mother Martha and her Pool Boy Kyle. The group are forced to defend themselves when Zombies attack the neighborhood, the map possessing a lighter tone compared to the previous two. The Main Easter Egg of the map involves fixing a Police Radio to call for an evacuation in the Park whilst helping three other survivors to evacuate. Whilst the playable survivors miss the first evacuation, they're informed that the rescue copter will return, but are attacked by a Hulking Zombie that Lisa or Sam identify as their school's Gym Teacher, George. After dealing enough damage to George, the rescue copter returns...but the co-pilot turns into a Zombie that attacks the main pilot, causing the copter to crash on top of George, killing him too. Though the survivors are saved from George, they realise that now they cannot escape and prepare to survive as long as possible. Once all players are downed, at any point, a short video plays showing the four standing atop a delivery van, fighting off the Zombies only to be dragged off of it one by one until only Sam remains and is quickly pulled off of the van and onto the ground. Completing the Easter Egg for this map unlocks the Deadlywood Survival Map, which is built around the up and downstairs of the starting house as well as its backyard. Initially, the only obtainable Wonder Weapon was the Laser Rifle (which could only be found in the Mystery Box) but the Tesla Rifle and The Shredder were both later added to the Mystery Box as well. Isla de Muerte The third main map of the game, added at the start of January. Focus returns to the main group as they are sent to investigate possible chemical components used by the Syndicate that were traced to the Caribbean. The previous, non-melee, wonder weapons return alongside two new ones; The Burning Eye, a Blunderbuss-like rifle that shoots Napalm-filled explosive rounds, and The Shaman's Stick, a Skull-adorned rod wielded like a Mace that strikes with Magical power. The main Easter Egg of this game involves making the Shaman Sticks to open an ancient Stone door (which in turn causes new Chameleon Zombies to start spawning in each wave) and then fill several ancient batteries around the island with the Souls from slain Zombies. Once these are charged, they must be returned to the unlocked chamber (while everyone is in possession of a Shaman's Stick) which summons the maps boss; a four-armed, hulking zombie that attacks with Napalm Flamethrowers as well as its fists. Completing the Easter Egg for this map unlocks the Sealed Survival Map, which is made up of the Cavern complex of this map. Cold Grasp The Fourth main map of the game, added at the start of April. In Cold Grasp, the main group arrive at an old listening post in far Eastern Russia to try to intercept suspected Syndicate communications regarding their next attack. All previous, non-melee Wonder Weapons reappear (obtainable via Mystery Box) alongside three new weapons; The Teddy Bomb (A talking teddy bear with Dynamite taped to it), The Sonic Cannon (A Shotgun-like weapon that fires Sonic Boom-like Waves) and The Edge (A Serrated Sickle). The Main Easter Egg of this main involves getting the bases Comms Gear back online and then intercepting and decoding Syndicate communications. Once this is completed, the storm lets up, allowing the survivors to make their way to a designated extraction point, but not before they are attacked by The Vulture, a grotesque, winged creature with a body made of corpses stitched together and a large, Raven-like head. After killing the beast, the Team are saved by the Russian Army and airlifted to safety. Completing the Easter Egg for this map unlocks the Silence Survival Map, with is comprised of the main building of the Listening Post. In Chains The fifth main map of the game, added at the start of July. In Chains takes place on an island prison located in the South Pacific, with the group having traveled there in order to get into contact with a Syndicate Defector who claims they can stop the Zombie threat. However the group is forced to jump from their plane when it is attacked by a new breed of Avian Zombie. The group rally, being the only survivors of the crash, near the docks and must make their way towards the prison, which contains a similar complex to the one The Doctor used, where they make contact with the Defector, who identifies themselves as Sarah Wellis. With Sarah's help, the group gather data regarding the Zombies as well as repairing and refueling a small plane on the runway. As they prepare to leave, they are attacked by The Queen, a grotesque Spider-like Creature with Insect-like wings, requiring the Players to attach Target Beacons to the Queen after downing her, either with provided Harpoons or through excessive damage, to enable the Royal Australian Navy to target it with a Precision Cruise Missile to destroy it. This map adds two new Wonder Weapons in the form of The Headsman, an Axe head attached to a Brass Knuckle grip, and the Zombie Lake, a China Lake-like Grenade Launcher that fires Semtex which creates Acid pools temporarily near the explosion. Completing the main Easter Egg of this map unlocks the Dead Docks Survival Map, which consists of the Dock Area of this map. State A Bonus map, also added at the start of July. State takes place in the White House, with the players stepping into the shoes of Four FBI Agents facing off against Zombies attacking Washington. The Easter Egg on this map involves clearing a path to a landing pad outside the White House and calling in a rescue Helicopter to extract the President. Between waves, the Agents are taunted by Elias Ashur, the Head of the Syndicate, as confirmed by Sarah during In Chains. Before the President can board the Rescue Helicopter, the Agents must fight off another Vulture. No new Wonder Weapons were added to this map, though all return. Completing this map's Easter Egg unlocks the Monument Survival Map, which takes place around the Lincoln Memorial. It also unlocks the Agent Multiplayer Skin. The End The final main map, added at the start of October. This map takes place in a hidden research facility somewhere in the American Midwest. As the main group work with Sarah to use gathered components and ingredients to form an "Anti-Zombie Formula", the facility is breached and Sarah is infected by Elias, who himself is in the process of turning into a new monstrous Zombie in an act of anger and desperation. Sealing herself in her lab, Sarah guides the group into gathering the remaining items and ingredients she needs whilst trying to cure, or at least slow, her condition. Once the survivors gather the last ingredient, Sarah turns and Elias taunts them over the intercom (Alternatively, if the players reach round 20 without gathering the necessary components Sarah will also turn and Elias will taunt the players with different lines). The players then proceed to Sarah's lab, dispatching the unique Zombie Sarah, and use a specialized machine to create the Serum. One of the survivors must then pick up the vial (This effects the ending cinematic of the Easter Egg) before they are challenged over the intercom by a fully mutated Elias, who has become an Eight foot tall, muscular zombie wearing a prototype Exo Suit. The players must use the maps unique Wonder Weapon, the Fusion Gatling, to disable Elias's defenses long enough to inflict damage on him with other weapons. Once Elias is defeated, one of four cutscenes will play based upon which Survivor picked up the vial: * John: After the group escape the facility and are rescued by the GDF, John claims he lost the vial when they were fighting Elias. However, he secretly presents it to the President at Raven Rock who states that once they've dealt with the Zombies plaguing America and its allies, they'll see to "offering assistance" to the Eastern Coalition. * Dasha: After the group escape the facility and are rescued by the GDF, Dasha claims she lost the vial when they were fighting Elias. However, she secretly takes the vial to a representative of a Major Medicinal Corporation and sells it for a considerable sum, with the representative stating that once they start production and distribution, they'll all be incredibly wealthy. * Shang: After the group escape the facility and are rescued by the GDF, Shang claims he lost the vial when they were fighting Elias. However, he secretly presents the vial to the Chairman of China, who states that all links they had to the Zombie threat has been burned and that with this vial, they shall control the future of the human race. * Connor: After the group escape the facility and are rescued by the GDF, Connor quickly hands the vial over to the GDF officer in charge of the rescue. Connor requests that the UN quickly put the vial's contents into mass-production, with the officer reassuring him that they will. Connor quietly looks at his Girlfriend's necklace, noting that he's still alive and her death, ultimately, wasn't in vain. This map adds two new wonder weapons, The Fusion Gatling (A Fusion-powered Laser Gatling Gun) and the Electroduster (Electric Knuckle Dusters). Completing this map unlocks the Chaotic View Survival Map, which takes place at the top of the facility, consisting of three areas on top of the mountain containing a landing pad, lookout station and makeshift ammo dump joined by concrete corridors. Furthermore, completing this Easter Egg unlocks a Sarah Multiplayer Skin. Pacific Nightmare Added in March, the following year. This map takes place in the 1940's during the Pacific War, a part of World War II. The players take control of Sgt. Ford and two of his marines, Private Danner and Corporal Brock who are escorting the captive Nobufusa Shimazu back to their camp when they pass through an abandoned village. Nobufusa tries to warn the Americans that they have to flee, but the Marines refuse to listen before encountering a young surviving Islander girl, named Kelli. Kelli tries to warn the marines about what happened to the village, the Marines mistakenly thinking the Japanese had attacked and then abandoned it, when a Zombie dashes out from the treeline and kills Corporal Brock. Ford and Danner reluctantly free Nobufusa and arm Kelli as the four prepare to fight their way clear of the jungle. This map adds a number of WWII Era weapons, though the main weapons of the game (and the Wonder Weapons) can be acquired through the Mystery Box. The Main Easter Egg of this map involves contacting the other American forces on the island, both to warn them of the zombies and arrange an extraction from the village. As they successfully assembled the Map's wonder weapon, The Kusanagi Sword, they are attacked by The Siren, a distinctly feminine Zombie with a serpentine lower half and a rattlesnake-like "rattle" comprised of skulls. Once the siren is slain (with the aid of American Mortar Fire using signal grenades recovered by the group), they are rescued just before they are overwhelmed by the zombies by Ford's allies, recovering Brock's corpse in the process (which is part of the Easter Egg). As the group are driven away, Ford answering a number of questions about the Zombies, Brock reanimates and attacks the group, causing the jeep to crash. Completing this Easter Egg unlocks the Shini no Shima Survival Map, which consists of the main village area of the main map. The wonder weapon of this map is the Kusanagi, a mystically charged Katana that can release energy waves with each swing. Players also unlock a Pacific Marine and Imperial Soldier Skin for Multiplayer (Pacific Marine and Imperial Soldier acting as the same outfit, dubbed WWII Soldier, for the GDF and EDI respectively). Weapons Note: Weapons with a * denotes a weapon that is available as DLC. Weapons with a ** have a special unlockable condition. Assault Rifles * AK-12 * M5 Enhanced Carbine * Type-20 (Type-95-1) * Steyr Aug A3 * FN Scar L * ARX 200 * CZ BREN 2 * BR18 * SAR 21* * Type-03* * AN-94* * FX-05 Xiuhcoatl* * IWI ACE* * QTS-11* * STG-44* * *NAR-10 * HK 433** * AK-47** Tactical Rifles * MK 14 EBR * IMBEL IA2 * HK G28 * WAT-FB MSBS-7.62N (Bullpup, 3-round burst) * VSS Vintorez* * M1 Garand* * M16A4** Submachine Guns * KRISS Vector * Mendoza HM-3 * MSMC * SIG MPX * Vityaz-SN * Pindad PM2 * QCW-05 * Owen SMG* * AK-74u* * UMP-45* * Sten* * Type 100* * Thompson SMG* * MP5K** * IWI Uzi** Light Machine Guns * RPK-16 * M27 IAR * HK MG5 * Motiv K-12 * Ultimax 100* * BAR* * LSAT Machine Gun** Sniper Rifles * QBU-88 * MSSR * Barrett MRAD * Desert Tech SRS * KNT-308 * K-14* * Savage 110 BA* * Yalguzag* * Type 38 "Arisaka"* * PDShP** * XM2010 ESR** Shotguns * Benelli M4 * Kel-Tec KSG * Saiga 12 * AA-12 * Bulldog** * M1987 "Trench Gun"** Pistols * .44 Magnum * CZ vz 2075 * Fort-17 * QSW-06 * FMG-9* * 1911 R1** Launchers * Panzerfaust * AT4 * Kastet Special (Other) * Riot Shield (P) * Crossbow (S) Melee * Combat Knife * Bowie Knife* * Katana* * Sabre* * Claymore* * Nunchuks* * Crowbar* * Sickle* * US Army Shovel* * Boxing Gloves** * Fire Axe** Reception Trivia Category:Games